A true desire obtained
by Incredibleintruder
Summary: Desiree and Danny have their last confrontation. Who will be victorious and what does it mean for the world at large?


A true desire obtained

It had been a truly hard day for Danny Fenton, the boy whose secret identity was Danny Phantom, a hero charged to defend the town of Amity Park from supernatural attacks and shenanigans. Today, he had to try to stop all the chaos caused by some kind of genie ghost named Desiree, who had amazing powers but also an immense drawback from them: she could grant any wishes she heard, usually in catastrophic ways, but had to grant every single wishes she heard. Much to his disadvantage every time she was near, it seemed that everyone close to her proximity had some kind of wish to say out loud, which only added to the chaos and to her powers. Getting stronger with every wish made, this ghostly woman was just plain bad luck for anyone involved in anything concerning her. Having rescued many citizens from their badly timed wishes, Danny had enough, desiring to end this once and for all. Fortunately, he had dealt with her before and knew how to end this rapidly. He only had to wish for her to be captured in an object, like a thermos or a jar, and she would grant the wish, stupidly defeating herself. Seeing her float above school, he rushed toward her position, determined to save everyone and defeat this woman and her evil ways.

Seeing the accursed Danny Phantom arrive near her, Desiree turned around, wanting to speak her mind before he even did anything to her. She knew full well that now that Danny Phantom had secured all his attention toward her, she would get captured yet again and that she would have to wait for someone else to free her. Speaking up in an angered tone, she told him:

-Go ahead, ''hero''. Capture me and save everyone. It's not like I have any reason to be this angry toward everyone, it's not like I have further motives and trauma that made me this way. You do not understand me at all, foolish one.

Danny, confused about why she talked about this before their confrontation, replied in an angered tone as well.

-Sure, we'll talk over all these potentially homicidal spells you unleashed. I only have to understand why you do this to make you stop causing chaos and pain to everyone. Silly me.

Desiree, seeing that he would not even try, waited around, seemingly giving up. She would have another chance soon enough to gain her vengeance on the world for what had been done to her. Danny, seeing her drop everything she was doing, continued talking to her with anger in his voice:

-What, you're giving up? No trickery up your sleeve, nothing to make me wish for something? You're not trying to make me say something like ''I wish I would be able to better understand you and your position?''...

Realising his huge mistake, Danny stopped talking, a fearful expression stuck on his face. Desiree, seeing the opportunity here to perhaps win after all, released a very powerful spell, saying:

-You have wished for it, so it shall be!

The spell, hitting Danny with all its might, made him change as he screamed in pain. Blacking out, Danny woke several minutes later in a very small round room. Looking around, there was nothing to be found in the room, no furniture, nor decorations, only the floor and the spherical walls. Looking at himself, he saw that his uniform was absent, replaced with an open white vest, some puffy white pants. While looking at his arms, he noticed that he now wore silver bangles, but worst of all was the fact that his skin was now green. Understanding gradually what had happened to him, he saw that his wish had caused him to change to the form of a genie. Panicking slightly, Danny had no time to ponder upon what would happen to him, as he felt a strong pull toward the ceiling, having the irresistible urge to float upward.

Desiree, rubbing the bottle in which she had imprisoned Danny, was smiling. Having released the recently transformed Danny out of his bottle, she looked at him, observing his new look, laughing lightly while doing so. Danny, being released from his prison, had also the reflex to see if Desiree had changed. Boy was he surprised at how much she did. Gone was her green skin, replaced by a deeply tanned skin. Gone was he genie form, replaced by slender legs, her blue and pink dress now converted to a violet harem garb. To say she was just plain gorgeous was an injustice to her looks, it was just not enough a description. Seeing that his legs were now in the form of a tail of solid smoke connected to the tip of the bottle which previously held him, Danny feared for his future. He was at the mercy of Desiree, the role being now reversed.

Desiree, happy that her situation was now fully to her advantage, knew exactly what kind of precautions to take with a new genie armed with the same powers and restrictions she once had.

-I wish for you to only grant my wishes, genie.

Compelled to grant her desire, Danny instinctually released a spell from the tip of his hands toward her, saying:

-You have wished for it, so it shall be!

Realising that it was an actually excellent way to make sure no chaos would happen from his wishes, Danny thought about it. He could do just like Desiree did and make sure to twist every wish she made to make sure it would be catastrophic for her each time.

Desiree, no fool herself, had some more trick up her sleeves to make sure she would always get what she wanted, saying:

-I wish you would fall deeply and irrevocably in love with me, that you would fall for my alluring and hypnotic beauty whenever you see me.

Danny, understanding just what she had actually achieved, knew that if he was helplessly in love with her, he would always make sure every wish she said would be positive for her. This was devious and well-thought trick, he thought, as he released the spell.

Seeing her in a brand new way, he finally saw her sex appeal and her natural beauty, falling head over heels for this gorgeous harem girl, the woman of his dreams. Desiree, looking at him, witnessed that he had granted her wish to the letter, as spirals had appeared in his eyes. Not affecting her in the slightest, she knew that she now possessed a beauty fully hypnotic to his eyes.

Looking around her, observing all the chaos she had caused, she knew what to wish for, speaking seductively to her new enamoured genie slave.

-I wish to regain all of my previous powers, without returning to my genie form and without my old restrictions.

Any genie hearing this would have twisted her words, as this was a very dangerous wish to grant. Danny however, was entranced by her beauty, enthralled and hypnotized by her very voice and being, unable to disobey her and fully willing to please her. Granting the wish, he said:

-Your wishes are my command, my lovely mistress. Anything else you desire?

Feeling the rush of her returning powers, she saw that Danny had actually granted it the exact way she asked, rendering her with the power of a goddess without any restrictions or limits. Having no need to always carry Danny around, she nonetheless thought he could be useful in some way, still talking to him in a sweet tone.

-I wish for your holding object to change, from now on, you will reside in a ruby belly gem, fully polished. Once it is done, I wish you would plant this object inside my belly button and always be on guard to protect my being.

Seeing the amazing opportunity to be a part of his mistress beauty, Danny changed his bottle in a spherical ruby. Returning inside his prison object, the ruby floated, placing itself deeply inside her navel. Danny, using a scrying spell, would always be on duty, inspecting around her, ready to protect his beloved mistress at any cost.

Desiree, pleased that she defeated her worst enemy, turning him into her most powerful and loyal slave and ally, looked around her. Having the power of a goddess, she saw no good reason not to do as she pleased with the world. Always having some disgust for what was called America, she used her vast magical powers to change the landscape around her, turning the small town of Amity Park into a vision straight out of the Arabian Nights, a sumptuous palace having replaced Casper High, the local school. Some small house made of sand replacing the more modern house around, the whole place was changing to a hot and sunny desert.

Entering her newly created palace, she saw the decorations she had subconsciously created appear before her. Many paintings and sculptures of her person could be seen in her hall leading to her throne room, a place she knew she had created consciously. Some paintings were even telling her personal story, from her childhood to her rise in popularity in the sultan's harem. The story continuing, it even showed her fall from grace when she was violently rejected from the harem and her miserable life after this experience. Her genie years were not omitted either, the tale continuing toward her many confrontations with Danny Phantom, finishing with her very recent victory and the attainment of her new godly powers and her new powerful servant residing in her belly button. The last painting showed her in all of her might, in her returning human form, the ruby belly gem prominent in the picture. Arriving at her throne room, she could see that every students in the school had been changed by her colossal spell as well, as each of them were dressed in Arabian slaves garbs, appearing fully hypnotized by her magic. Sitting on her throne, many were the students who were praying before her, revering the appearance of the true goddess, the sun of their life.

Short-lived was her pleasure, as many authorities were entering inside, including who she recognized as Danny's father and mother, both famous ghost hunters. She knew the kind of abilities they possessed along with their technology, but none of it could harm her now, as her powers were simply too strong for the both of them. Danny, however, did not see the arrival of his parents in the same way, seeing them as a threat to his beloved and sexy mistress. Getting out of the belly gem, he released some spells, saying:

-None may approach my mistress with aggressive intents!

Both parents, fully hit by the spells Danny had unleashed, felt suddenly very weak, getting on their knees. Their tools, being too heavy for their hands, slipped from their fingers to the floor. Danny, relieved that he could protect the most important person in his whole words, bowed before her, saying:

-I am happy to have protected you from those meddling attackers, mistress. Do as you would with them, as I shall watch with utmost interest any actions you will take.

Returning to the belly gem with a smile on his face, Danny felt satisfaction for a job well done. Desiree, pleased that she had such a devoted and powerful slave, thought a bit about a potential reward for her genie. Since she now considered herself a goddess, she could be a good one she thought, one who would make life better to those who worshipped her. Seeing the perfect opportunity to convert her two attackers into new followers, Desiree approached them, walking sensually and gracefully. Having need of guards and potential protectors for all those who would live inside her palace, Desiree knew how to proceed. Snapping her fingers, a vision of Desiree dancing sensually for them appeared before them, her belly bending and undulating in a most arousing manner. Being no stranger to the art of seduction and belly-dancing, she controlled her projection with her mind, inserting some truly hypnotic moves in the routine, figure eights followed by ripples on her stomach. The replicated belly gem doing a fine job of upping the effect of her hypnosis, it quickly reflected itself in the eyes of Danny's parents.

Seeing the adoration and servitude settling in their mind, revealed by their facial expressions and their spiralling eyes, Desiree had a sudden revelation. Witnessing how happy they seemed when hypnotized by her, she had quite a moment of introspection. Realising all that she had done with her powers before, how bad things turned out because of her anger, she saw the very root of her problem: she had no one important who cared about her. With no love or affection in her life, no wonder she was so destructive, so vengeful. Now that she knew Danny and the students who were recently hypnotized worshipped and adored her, she wanted more of that feeling. Seeing that Danny's parents were now fully hypnotized, she saw how happy they looked, how much they now wanted to submit and obey her, like devoted and loving slaves. Smiling at this conclusion, Desiree sat on her throne and concentrated all of her magic and focus on a single spell.

Releasing the most powerful spell she could muster, a huge orb began surrounding the Earth, everyone on the surface being a target for this spell. Linking herself to everyone to see how they felt during this moment of divine magic, Desiree used the spell she launched on Danny's parents on a global scale, an illusion of a belly-dancing Desiree appearing in front of all the people of the world. Linked with them, she could sense the blissful hypnosis and submission happening around the world. Smiling joyfully at all the thoughts of praise, worship and adoration directed at her, Desiree saw all the good she could do as the sole and only goddess of this world. She would change everything for the better, but first, she needed a temple in every village and cities of every nation. So was spoken the first command of Desiree, the hypnotic and beautiful goddess...


End file.
